


Sinky Kink (Synyster Gates/OC oneshot)

by natsaprat



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsaprat/pseuds/natsaprat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synyster Gates/OC ONE-SHOT Original story. Pretty graphic smut so if you don't like it dont go reading it.. it's also my first try at it and it's taken weeks to write so some feedback (constructive criticism only pls) would be ace but yeah, enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinky Kink (Synyster Gates/OC oneshot)

“Rach! Rach! Rachel!..Shit... Raacheell!!”

I could hear Brian call as he stumbled through the hall.

“I’m in the kitchen, Bri!” I called to him and soon enough his large hands had wrapped around my waist and held me, tugging lightly at the hem of my shirt, softly stroking my navel.

“What do you want, Brian? I’m busy washing up,” I told him, smiling at the butterflies I received just by having his fingertips on my skin, travelling across my stomach and panty line.

“Well, I’ve had a bit of an accident and I need to help me,” he told me, one hand moving up to my neck and moving my long, dark blonde hair to one side to allow him to kiss along my neck and chest.

“Hmmhmm,” I chuckled softly, “what kind of accident?” I asked, drying my hands before twisting in his arms to face him, my eyes caught in his as my hands ventured to his hips, slowly sliding down to rub his thighs when the feeling of torn fabric and a warm, wet liquid. My eyes immediately flew to the wound, inspecting it.

“Holy Hell, Bri! What happened?!” I asked him.

“Jimmy threw a stick at me,” he informed me, pouting.

“A stick? A tree more like!” I sighed, “Pull your pants off and get up on the counter; I need to wash that out.”

I picked up one of the cloths that sat on the side before turning round to face Brian who had indeed taken of his pants...and boxers...as he climbed onto the counter.

“God sake, you didn’t need to get mini B out, Bri,” I told him, smirking.

His cock twitched slightly as I said that before he put his hands in his lap; he’d always had something about me naming...him. He smirked back, “but you guys are besties,” he faked hurt, “that and I didn’t want to get my pants wet,” he smirked, lust growing as I could see his fingers twitching, almost playing with himself as he watched me.

I chuckled again, feeling myself get more excited. “Well, there’s a time and a place and this is neither,” I told him, sauntering over to wash the gash in his thigh.

He groaned, “why not?” he whined, “it’s been, like, forever!” he asked, placing his hands back on my hips as his head rested on my own, gazing at my face whilst I slowly started to wash his wound. He gulped as his member grew, his hips rocking slightly, gripping mine harder, as the cold water penetrated the wide tear that stretched across the skin.

He let go of my hips, slowly pulling up his shirt over his head, leaving his perfectly defined torso to show as the muscles stretched. My mouth fell open at the sight of his faultless build prove its worth before me, making me groan and slowly want him more and more; he was right; it had been too long.  
His arms fell back to his sides as his hands once again found my hips, one hand climbing to sit at the nape of my neck, rubbing lightly. He rested his forehead to mine again as our lips lightly grazed each other.

“Come on, Rach, please...” he whispered against my mouth, eyes closed before opening to look deep into mine, lust filling his gaze.  
I didn’t reply; I simply pulled away. Cloth in hand, I stood at the sink, wetting the cloth. He groaned in defeat behind me, making me smirk; he must’ve thought I didn’t want this, but I did...oh, God, I did.

I turned back to him, his head immediately sparking up as I walked, pressing myself right between his bare legs. His face watched the cloth as I put it towards his chest, looking to my face as I reached his collar bone. His eyelids drifted closed as his head tilted back slightly, biting his lip as I pressed the cloth to him, and squeezing it out, allowing the cool water to trickle down his body. He gasped, his cock twitching at the cold. I was close enough for his member, once it had grown, to touch my chest and as it did, Brian began to rub himself on my torso, slowly poking between my breasts.

He hummed, a twisted smirk playing on his lips as his face leant forward; foreheads coming together. “God, baby, I love you,” he whispered, eyes still closed.

“Awww,” I slowly snaked my hand down towards his crotch, wrapping the cloth around him and pumping, gradually increasing speed as he groaned.

The hand that held the back of my head rose into my hair, gripping the locks, entwining his fingers, pushing my head towards his cock. I took it as a plea for me to suck him, not one to disobey, I did as he pleased.

My hand still pumped as my head pushed down, my lips coming to securely wrap themselves around his head. This made him release a deep, throaty groan, trying to get me to take his endowed length. This time I repelled; now I had control. I allowed my tongue to slip and play with the slit of his dick and the underside of the head; swirling it around. This made him moan helplessly and his cock to twitch and grow to full potential; he’d always been big and it always got me soaked when it was in my mouth.

Eventually, I felt I had Brian moaning enough to stop pumping him and discard the cloth. I flung the damp fabric to the side, it landing just beside us. I then proceeded to take him, slowly engulfing him; inch by inch, running my tongue along his length and sucking to tease him. He shook and hardened in my mouth, making me hum, causing him to grip my hair tighter.

He made one final groan before shakily whispering an, “enough,” through gritted teeth as he tore me from his dick. In one swift action he leapt from the counter and sat me where he had been.

“Wha? What are you doing?” I asked smiling as he furiously undid my pants and tore off my shirt.

“Now it’s your turn,” he growled, tugging my bottom lip as he forced himself into my mouth, making me grin and moan. Our tongues fought in an intense, heated, passionate battle as my hands rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist, whilst his hands caressed my sides, back and bra-clad breasts, holding me against him.

My back arched and I gasped; his head touched my aching clit through my jeans and panties. “That’s it, baby,” he whispered in my ear as he rubbed himself between my legs, making me moan. His lips crawled down my neck until he found that one spot that made me squirm, biting down, licking and sucking to form a bruise. One of his hands held my neck and played with my hair whilst the other stayed in the middle of my back, holding me to him whilst my legs snaked around his hips, bringing him to me. I kept one of my hands stroking the nape of his neck, tugging on his hair every now and again, whilst the other clawed at his shoulders, making him groan.

All of a sudden, the hand he held on my back worked its way up to unclasp my bra whilst the other came down from my hair to tear the fabric away. My head tilted back as his lips ventured down my chest while his monstrous arms lifted me from the counter, grabbing my ass, and slowly tugging down my jeans. He smirked as his calloused hands caressed my thighs, climbing to my core, his fingertips dancing on the wet lace as I sighed in desire for him to really touch me. They finally dipped past the fabric, making us both moan, but only to slip my panties down my long legs.

“Mmmmm, that’s better,” he whispered, his lips finding my chest again as his fingers quickly slipped back up my legs to glide along my heat.

“Bri...” I whimpered, my hips bucking; my hands clawing; trying to gain as much pleasure from him as possible. He continued to play with me as his mouth made its way between the valleys of my breasts, kissing over to lightly suck upon my left nipple, licking at it happily. My hips began to roll as the moans escaping my throat became consistent, gradually falling apart as his lips crossed my chest to do the same to my other nipple. As he did so, his hands left my pussy to guide my back onto the counter top, leaving me there, standing up to watch my writhe. “Don’t tease me, Gates; don’t make me hurt you,” I threatened, my teeth gritted, trying to maintain a steady tone; trying not to let the pleasure take over.

He stopped what he was doing, leaning back up to face me, “oh, yeah?” he challenged, before turning his back to me, walking away, making me moan in desperation, only for him to return with the cloth in hand, dripping wet. He lifted his arm, his hand hovering just about my chest. He squeezed, the freezing water cascading to my body, I gasped, causing my back to arch, my head tilt back, my nipples perk and my hands to grip to the counter edge. He chuckled at my erratic response before lowering his arm to rub the cloth over me, manipulating and teasing me. Eventually, he slowed, pausing at my crotch. His hand edged towards my heat, my breath catching in anticipation.

Suddenly, he took hold of my clit and tugged, making my hips violently buck and roll and a scream to escape me. This made him smirks again, quickly discarding the cloth and going to work.

Time seemed to pause as his eyes fell to my smooth taint, eyes glazing with lust. He nudged forward, his powerful dick just inches from me. Out of the blue, his hands rose; his slightly rough, guitarist fingers slowly sliding my lips apart, allowing him better access. He bent down, his thick, pink tongue slowly poking out, sweeping along my folds. I groaned much louder than before; the build up making the pleasure stronger. His tongue was slow and teasing, savouring whatever natural taste I had. I removed my hands from the grip on the counter to raise and tangle in his smooth, thick, spikey hair as my back arched and my head hit the wood. I involuntarily bucked my hips, hitting the top again and again until Brian slammed them down with a tight grip, making me gasp. “Stop,” he spat, almost angry. For moments I didn’t make a sound, holding back the moans that tried to escape my throat as he drank me like he’d been deprived of the taste of the juices and was desperate to take them all. His tongue poking into my core before climbing to the engorged nub of nerves and taking it between his teeth, sucking and licking at it, making me fall apart. My legs began to shake as I climbed to my peak and the familiar white ball of pleasure beginning to grow in the pit of my stomach. He seemed to sense it as he gradually became more forceful, quickening his pace before he brought his perfectly long, calloused fingers into the equation; two diving into me and curling upwards, instantly hitting that little pad of nerves hidden deep within me, all whilst viciously sucking my clit, making me scream as I came, tugging roughly on his hair as I was finally pushed over the edge. My juices flowed freely onto his tongue and fingers as he slowly pumped, riding out my first orgasm. Once I’d come down, he pulled himself from me, making me groan from the loss of contact, licking me clean before sucking his fingers to rid them of the viscous liquids.

Before I knew it he’d climbed up on the counter, hovering over me, slowly making his way up my body. He left feather-light kisses all over my skin, leaving me tingling, pausing a little longer at my nipples. He made it to my neck and bit down right behind my ear, sucking it before asking, “you ready for this, baby?” lust coating his voice.

“I’m always ready for you,” I whispered hotly against his lips. He hummed, smiling, re-adjusting himself; pulling my legs to wrap around his waist, his dick lightly poking my pussy, making me shudder in apprehension. His lips pressed to mine as he very slowly pushed himself in, holding in place whenever I hissed at the pain. Eventually, my body adjusted, “Bri, move.. please,” I sighed.

“Of course,” he hummed before beginning to slowly rock his hips back and forth, capturing my lips in a long and passionate kiss, getting more and more heated as his pace picked up. He pushed deeper and deeper as we both edged closer to our climax, often pulling all the way out of me before slamming back in relentlessly. Screaming, he forced himself into my mouth, his tongue battling my own...and winning. Sweat began to drip from his body onto my own, turning me on even more; if that was even possible; Brian brought to life feelings within me that no other had; he made me feel fantastic, feminine, wanted, loved. He brought my hands above my head, watching me struggle beneath him as he pounded into me.

“Shit, Bri.. I.. you’ve got me so good,” I told him, tugging his bottom lip, causing him to moan and his cock jerk within me.

He moaned, “I know, baby, I’m so fucking close,” he kissed and nipped my neck, causing me to shudder and clench around him, making him moan some more as he had to slow down a little.

“Then let go,” I whispered, his eyes meeting mine. His pace suddenly picked up, going deeper than before; hitting my most sensitive spots making me scream his name. He screamed along with me, one hand releasing his grip above my head to rub small, fast circles onto my clit, bringing my climax on faster. The white ball of pleasure roared as I was hit over and over with constant waves of immense delight. With a final tug of my lip I released with a scream, spilling all over Brian’s persistent cock. His body immediately went rigid as a laud; throaty groan escaped him as he came.

He collapsed onto the cool wood beside me, trying to regain our breath. It was then he turned to look at me, our noses rubbing as he looked into my face, “I love you,” he whispered, his hand coming up to tuck my damp-blonde hair behind my ear, revealing my previously covered face.

“I love you too,” I told him before I heard a number of doors open and close.

“Hey, Bri, are you ever gonna come back ou-OAAAAAH!” Jimmy and I both screamed; Jimmy covering his eyes as I turned my body into Brian’s to shield myself; his large arm wrapping around me, pulling me closer and to cover my butt.

“Jim, what the fuck?! Can’t you see I’m bit held up!?” Brian called, motioning to me.

“I...I’m sorry! I just wondered where you’d got to!” Jimmy answered, his hand still covering his face.

“Well, I’m busy!” Brian roared, letting out a small sigh, “I’ll be out when I’m done,” his tone changed from shocked and angry to tired.

“Okay, well, I’ll just be-“

“Jim, get out!” Brian groaned.

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” Doors closed as Brian let out a long sigh, holding me in a tighter embrace, his head nuzzling into the crook of my neck as I giggled.

“Sorry about that,” he chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

“No worries...you best go to him...explain,” I told him, looking into his face, my hand stroking his cheek.

“I shouldn’t have to explain myself when I take some time off with my girl,” he groaned, pulling me closer still.

“I know but it was a bit...spontaneous,” I smirked, making him smirk back.

“Well, I like spontaneous. Remind me to do this more often,” he smiled pecking my lips.

“Mmmmm, I will,” I mused, “now go! Apologize to Jimmy; I’m sure he’d rather not have seen our naked asses!” I told him, pushing myself up onto my elbow, closer to him; sat straight on the counter.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a little bit,” he smiled at me, “God, I love you,” he moaned, kissing me one last time.

“I love you to,” I told him against his lips, stealing one last kiss before he reluctantly pulled away, getting dressed.

I watched him, completely in love, before dressing myself and going back to...whatever it was I was doing before... a wide smile that stretched from ear to ear, all thanks to him.


End file.
